Fists, Teeth, and a Little Love
by sachi-sama
Summary: Delic has been after King Hibiya for years. Amongst a devious Sakuraya, a jealous Shitsuo, and a king full of denial, how will he ever get his beloved raven? HibiDel. Written upon request by erihan!


_Alright, I'm writing this story because it was sent to me by an avid reader by the name of __erihan__. These were my requirements:_

_-Dominant Hibi-chan_

_ -Poor, beaten Delic_

_ -Mean Shitsuo and devious Sakuraya_

_ -Angst, fluff, FLUFF, and more fluff. (and a little lemon, because I said so.)_

_ So, let's see how I did! Also, this Delic is based more off the Japanese fandom than the American one. I, personally, LOVE dominant, pervy Delic, but I'm open minded enough to see where this goes, so I hope you'll all join me. _

_ Dedicated to __erihan__~! Thanks for the request and your lovely fan art! On with the story!_

* * *

_Fists, Teeth, and a Little Love._

Things are so much easier when you're a kid. Everything seems to always fall into place. The world is huge, ominous, and mysterious. Children can convince themselves that they have the world at their fingertips. All they have to do is reach.

Even in a monarch society, the children were allowed to dream. Just barely though. The king was cruel and heartless when it came to his subjects. He wanted them all to be idiot peasants their whole lives, and forbade anyone outside the royal family from learning to read. Anyone who knew how to read was severely punished.

Young Delic was a peasant in every way possible. His family was horribly poor, and barely had enough money to clothe themselves. Mysteriously, they were happy. They were content with what they had, and never really yearned for too much more. Probably because they knew they could never get more than what they had.

Hoping was pointless.

Delic was walking outside the royal palace, looking hopefully through the gates. He wished he could give his family that sort of lifestyle. He wished they could live in such a lavish environment. He was 10 years old, but he knew he wanted more out of life than he had. His parents were content, but he wasn't. Delic liked to dream.

"Excuse me, who are you?" a quiet voice said from behind him. Delic yelped at being caught, and turned to a small boy with raven hair and large golden eyes.

"I'm Delic Heiwajima. I'm sorry to be staring at the palace like this; it's just so pretty!" the blonde said hurriedly.

"I see. You think such an environment is nice? You think, based on how it looks, that it's nice?" the raven asked, a smirk on his face.

"I... I think so..."

"Ahahaha! Something that is pretty on the outside has nothing to do with what's on the inside. It's horrible in there."

"Y-You live in there?"

"Indeed. I am Prince Hibiya Orihara."

Delic nearly fainted on the street. Talking to a member of the royal family was strictly forbidden unless the king approved.

"I'm so sorry, your highness! I'll leave right away!" he squeaked, turning on his heel to do so. A gloved hand tugged him back.

"No. Since you are here, you will play with me." Hibiya said smugly, pulling the blonde away from the gate, and leading him down the street.

"Won't you get in trouble for going off alone? It's dangerous for a prince to be without a bodyguard!" Delic whined, allowing himself to be lead.

"You said you were a Heiwajima. Heiwajima's have quite the reputation for being strong fighters. You can be my bodyguard for the day." Hibiya shrugged.

"B-But your highness-"

"Stop that. Call me Hibiya. I'm just Hibiya."

The two played at the park, mostly alone. No one really recognized the prince without his crown on. Like Hibiya, Delic also didn't have many friends. They got along quite well despite their social differences.

"Will I... Will I see you again, Hibiya?" Delic asked as they made to leave.

"Of course you will. We're friends, ne?"

"F-Friends?"

"Always." Hibiya smiled. "Now I must be on my way. Farewell, Delic."

The blonde watched him go, smiling to himself.

* * *

For three years, the two would meet every now and then to play. It was becoming harder and harder for Hibiya to sneak away because of his responsibilities. Delic could count on one hand how many times he had actually seen the young prince smile. Hibiya's expression was always one of slight fear mixed with smugness.

One day, when they were both 14, Hibiya arrived at their spot with a slight frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Delic asked, automatically concerned.

"My father has been killed."

Magenta eyes widened as they observed the stale expression Hibiya wore. Did the teen not care about his father at all? Sure, the king was mean, but it was his _father_!

"I... I'm so sorry."

"For what? I'm glad he's gone. I hate him anyway." Hibiya sighed, flopping into the grass in a very 'un-prince' like way.

Delic sat beside him.

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"...Since there are no other candidates, I'm next in line for the throne." the raven said.

"...You mean...?"

"Yes. I am now King Hibiya."

"But that's... I mean, that's cool! You can change things now, Hibiya! You can do so much good!" Delic grinned enthusiastically, his dreamer side kicking in. The raven gave him a small smile.

"You don't understand, do you? Alright, I'll spell it out for you. We can't be friends anymore."

"B-But...Why?"

"I am a king now. I cannot be seen in public with you." Hibiya stated, his face void of emotion.

"But... You're my best friend..." Delic whimpered pathetically. He looked at the prince like he was the sun itself.

He loved him.

Hibiya's mask faltered, and he sighed loudly, running a hand through his black hair.

"I know... You're my only friend... I just... I have to focus on the kingdom now... My father messed it up pretty badly. I've been reading about how it was in the old days, and there's so much I have to do..."

Delic kept his gaze locked on the ground. He was trying to stop his eyes from tearing up, but it was hard. He felt a cool hand under his chin, forcing him to look up.

"Listen to me, Delic. I can't see you anymore. It's not my choice... I'll only hurt you if you continue to pursue this friendship with me."

The blonde's tears fell freely now. He leaned into the new king's hand, trying not to sob. Hibiya wiped his tears away as they fell.

"You won't h-hurt me... I know you won't..."

"Yes I will. I'm an ugly monster, truly. Like... Like my father..."

Delic acted on pure impulse and forced his lips against the raven's swiftly. He reveled in how soft they were, how welcoming. Hibiya kissed him back.

"You're no monster... You're beautiful..." the blonde said quietly, kissing the king again.

"Such a commoner... Remember that things that are pretty on the outside aren't always so pretty on the inside..." Hibiya whispered, plunging his tongue into Delic's mouth. The taller teen groaned, allowing the king to devour him.

Hibiya pulled away with a strand of saliva attached to both of them. He ran his hand over his mouth, then Delic's.

"Farewell, Delic. Remember what we talked about..." he said as he stood to leave.

"W-Wait! I... I have to tell you something!" Delic cried, standing too.

"No. I know what you want to say. It... It will only hurt right now..." Hibiya said, glancing back at him sadly. "This is... This is just how things have to be."

Delic watched him go one last time. He sniffled as his friend turned the corner, vanishing into the void.

_I wanted to tell you I love you..._

* * *

Seven years later, things changed severely. The kingdom was in a superb financial state. They had not been in a war since the old king was killed. All the subjects had been taught how to read. All was well.

Delic Heiwajima, now age 21, didn't have it so great. He sighed wistfully as he flopped down on his cheap couch.

"Delic, that's the 5th time you've sighed today. What gives?" Erika Kawisawa asked him. She was his roommate, and his only friend aside from her boyfriend, Walker.

"Just... Just thinking..."

"About that long lost lover of yours? Get over him already! I know plenty of men who would _love _to fuck you~!"

"That's not the point! I don't want just anyone!" Delic hissed.

"Well, the offer is there. By the way, I've learned of another man here who has your last name. Are you related?"

"...Do you mean Shitsuo Heiwajima?"

"Yeah, that's him!"

"He's my cousin. I haven't seen him much since he left the kingdom, but I have heard that he's back now."

"Ooooh, we should go see him! Nothing like a family reunion to get one's mind off of past loves!" Erika said happily, standing to try and pry her roommate off the couch.

"Noooo! I don't wanna see him!"

"Ugh, fine! Then let's just go out and DO something! I hate sitting here!" she whined.

He nodded reluctantly, allowing her to pull him outside. It was a sunny day, and the renewed kingdom looked wonderful. Delic smiled a little, because he knew exactly who had managed to take care of so many things in so little time.

_"This kingdom could be so beautiful, Delic."_

And it was.

They walked through the crowded streets. Delic was struggling to keep up with Erika, because she always liked to practically _run_ whenever she could.

"You're so slow!" she laughed at him.

"No! You're just crazy fast!"

They came to an abrupt halt as Erika's body slammed into something solid.

"I'm so sorry!" she yelped, scrambling to get back up. She gaped at the man she had ran into.

The blonde was wearing mostly black, with leather black gloves on. He looked at her with distaste. Delic stepped forward.

"Hello, Shitsuo."

"Delic."

Erika was glancing between them, unsure of what to say.

Suddenly, the crowd around them parted. The pink eyed blonde looked up to see why.

Hibiya was walking toward them. It was the first time Delic had seen him in years.

The raven had a slender body still. He was shorter than Delic by more than a few inches. His hair was still disheveled, as it always was. There was a crown on his head, and his eyes had their usual distant look. He was..._ beautiful_.

"Shitsuo, I had hoped you could keep up with me. What use are you to me if you lag behind?" he sighed to the elder blonde.

"I'm so sorry, your highness." Shitsuo purred, taking Hibiya's hand in his as he kissed it. Delic's stomach boiled with rage.

"Don't kiss him like you're friends!" he hissed.

Erika looked between them, her eyes growing wide.

"What business is it of yours? King Hibiya isn't your property." Shitsuo snarled.

"Hibiya is my friend!"

The raven looked up at him with rage evident on his face. He took his hand back from Shitsuo and gave Delic a swift slap in the face.

"Never address me so leisurely, commoner!" he spat. Delic held the hand against his face.

"I just... I miss you... I miss you so much... I don't care if you have to hate me just..." he said quietly. Hibiya's eyes widened as he looked at Delic. Then, he pulled his hand away and punched the blonde as hard as he could.

Delic landed on the ground, too stunned to try to fight back. His Heiwajima strength could easily overpower the small raven, but he didn't dare try to hurt Hibiya. The king's foot planted into his stomach, making him double over in pain.

"Never, _ever _talk to me again, plebian! If you touch me like that again, I'll _kill _you!" he snarled, nodding over to Shitsuo. The elder blonde took over the beating, allowing Hibiya to walk away as Delic was taken care of.

"Stop! Please, stop!" Erika cried, throwing herself in front of Delic's bleeding form. "He's had enough, can't you see that? He's had enough!"

Shitsuo glared at her, but seemed to agree. He pulled his gloves back on and stalked after his king. Erika did her best to pull Delic up, but she was having trouble.

"Do you need help?" a small voice asked. She looked over into light pink eyes. The raven was wearing a pink kimono.

"Please." she said.

Together, the two managed to drag Delic back to the small space he shared with Erika. They placed him on the couch.

"Thank you... Who are you again?" Erika huffed, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, I'm Sakuraya Orihara. I'm King Hibiya's cousin."

"You're a member of the royal family? Oh no! You can't be here!"

"It's fine. I've made it known that I want no part of the family's crazy rules." the pink clad man said, waving his hand dismissively. "Hibiya is going crazy enough for both of us."

"H-Hibiya..." Delic gargled, blood oozing onto his lips.

"Delic! Shut up before you do more damage!" Erika said angrily, taking a handkerchief and wiping the blood away. Sakuraya looked at him sadly.

"I apologize for that. Shitsuo is my butler, but I've never seen him get so... angry before. He was really trying to kill you."

"I know... He... He's always hated me..." Delic managed.

"Why is that?" Sakuraya asked.

"His family sent him away, and mine didn't. Both of us come from poor families, but his was too poor to even support him. He's hated me... since then..."

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry to you again. Hibiya is trying to take on too much responsibility at once, and it's making him act like this. He's acting just like his father." the raven said.

"Don't say that! He hates his father!" Delic hissed.

"Oh? You know about Hibiya's family? Just what are you to him? Besides a punching bag." Sakuraya stated in a bored voice, his expression blank. Delic looked at the ground.

"We... We used to be friends..."

Erika's eyes widened.

"King Hibiya...was the one?"

Delic nodded sadly.

"Hmm. It makes more sense now as to why he acted the way he did towards you then. Obviously, he harbors feelings for you, and didn't want to show it." Sakuraya said.

"But that was awful! He nearly had Delic killed!" Erika hissed. "I don't support you with him at all, Delic!"

"That's fine. It seems that it's not going to happen anyway..." the blonde said miserably.

Erika gave him a quick hug.

"I don't believe it's as pointless as you say. I told you he harbors feelings for you, so act on them." Sakuraya said matter of factly.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I'll help you."

"...What's in this for you?" Erika asked suspiciously.

"Nothing at all. I just agree that Shitsuo and Hibiya should be kept apart, and the best way to do that is to insert Delic into the picture."

Together, they worked out a plan, until Erika broke away to call Walker and tell him about the events of the day.

* * *

Hibiya sat on his throne, feeling the throbbing in his hand from where he punched Delic. He was more concerned with why it felt so..._good _to punch the blonde. He was scared. Scared of being like his father.

Shitsuo was standing beside him dutifully.

"Your highness, if I may, maybe we should kill the peasant for touching you so leisurely." he said in a bored voice.

"No. We made him suffer enough. There's no use in it."

"No use? He disrespected you in public! He _touched _you! That's reason enough!"

"Shitsuo, shouldn't you be more concerned with where Sakuraya is and why he's missing? You're his butler, after all. You are merely here as my bodyguard until you leave." Hibiya sighed.

The blonde clenched his fists and glared at the floor.

"Sakuraya-sama...is angry with me at the moment..." he said wistfully.

"Oh?"

"I... I like you both but... He doesn't want me to like you at all..."

"That makes sense. Sakuraya never really liked me anyway."

"But that's fine, Hibiya-sama! I only need you..." Shitsuo said as he took the raven's hand in his own.

"I'm not the one you need. You're only upset with him, and you think I can make up for it. I have no desire to always be second best." the king said flatly, tugging his hand away. "Now go find your master."

Shitsuo cursed, and turned to do as he was told. He was in the hallway when he noticed his master entering a room by himself.

"Sakuraya-sama!" he called, running after the smaller man. The pink clad raven turned, eyeing him with distaste.

"Now you remember me? What, did Hibiya tell you he wasn't interested?"

"...Sakuraya-sama..."

"I can't always be second best, Shitsuo."

"You're not! You're...my..."

He stopped, biting his lip as he looked at his lover. The two had been in an on again, off again relationship for years. They were currently on a break, but Shitsuo never wanted to be. He only wanted Sakuraya, but Sakuraya was tired of him.

"If you truly want to be with me, and only me, you'll let Delic have Hibiya."

Shitsuo blinked comically, turning to look at toward the king's throne room.

"Delic...?"

"That's right. I brought him here because he's in love with Hibiya. One of us deserves to have a man who truly wants us." Sakuraya hissed. "I'm done fighting with you. If you want him, go beat Delic to a bloody pulp and take him. If you don't, then come in my room with me. It's your choice."

Shitsuo took one last glance at the throne room, before he followed Sakuraya in his room.

"I'll always choose you, Sakuraya-sama."

And the door closed behind them.

* * *

Hibiya glanced up from his book when he heard the large door open. Delic was standing there.

"Get out."

"No."

Hibiya's golden eyes narrowed as he stood from his place.

"No? _No? _You'll do as I say!"

"I said no, Hibiya-sama."

The king crossed the floor and struck Delic again.

"Leave!"

"No."

Again, and again, and again, Hibiya struck him. He kicked him, he punched him, but there was...nothing. Delic just stood there and took each hit without a word.

"What is wrong with you? Do you _like _getting beaten?"

"No. If I have to sit here and get hit to be with you, I will." Delic said quietly as he wiped blood away from his mouth again.

"...But why?"

"7 years ago, you wouldn't let me say it. I tried, but you refused to hear me out. I love you, Hibiya-sama. I always have. If you need to hit me to relieve the stress you've put yourself under, then go ahead. I'll stay either way."

Hibiya lowered his fists and stared at Delic like he was on fire.

"You...love me?"

"Of course. You knew that though."

"I... I knew it then... I had no idea...you still felt that way... Even after what happened today?"

"Even if you kill me."

Hibiya placed his hand on Delic's face and observed him thoughtfully.

"You're so...idiotic."

"Yep."

"And your grammar leaves much to be desired."

"Mm-Hmm."

"So why...do I feel the need to kiss you right now?" Hibiya asked seriously, tilting his head to the side as he took his crown off.

"Because you love me too?"

"Perhaps..." was all Hibiya said before he fiercely connected their mouths. Delic let out a slight moan as the king's tongue connected with his, licking along the sides. He wrapped his back around Hibiya's, fighting for dominance. The raven purred and pushed Delic back a little onto the stone floor, landing harshly on top of him as he reconnected their lips.

"H-Hibiya-sama..." Delic groaned as the smaller man continued to devour him. "Don't you...want to hit me some more? To, _ahhhh_, to relieve your stress?"

The raven laughed quietly, the sound music to the blonde's ears.

"There are better ways to relieve stress, love." he said as he moved his hips against Delic's in emphasis.

"Ahhhh! Hibiya-sama..."

"Stop that. I'm just Hibiya to you... You have that right...and I'm sorry for trying to revoke it. I'm sorry for acting how I did. I told you...I'm a monster..."

"No you're not! You're willing to give me a chance even though I'm a peasant! You changed the whole kingdom because you love all your subjects! Hibiya, you're the nicest person I know! You just... You need to learn to relax and not bottle things up the way you do. That's why you get angry and explode." Delic explained.

"Heh... And you're such an expert because...?"

"I have anger problems too. I had to learn to control them because... I never wanted to hurt someone I loved..."

Hibiya groaned and sank his head down to Delic's ear.

"I promise... I'll never hurt you again... I'll make it up to you by making you feel good."

"H-Hibiya?"

The king smirked at him before he ground their hips together again.

"Ahhh...hahhhhh..." Delic moaned, trying to make sense of things again. He was losing track as the raven picked up pace and slammed their arousals together.

"I... I wanted you...so bad..." Hibiya said breathlessly as he rode against Delic. "But I... I never thought...I deserved this..."

"Nnnn... You can... You can have me..." Delic whispered as the king settled himself more fully between his legs. "God, you can have me..."

Hibiya hissed at the words and slammed their hips together roughly, loving how Delic wrapped around him like a blanket.

"Ahhh...ahhh...Hibi..."

"Come for me, Delic... I want you to..."

"Ahhhhhh, OH~!" the blonde mewled as the lithe body slammed into his a few more times. He bucked up against Hibiya desperately, and-

"Isn't this story a little too...pornographic?" a voice interrupted Psyche's ranting.

"Eh? It's romantic!"

"It sounds to me like you just wrote this to masturbate to." Roppi sighed.

"Such vulgarity! You obviously know nothing of my relationship with the commoner!" Hibiya hissed, tossing a pillow at the pink raven.

"I do too! He's the one that said you'd like this story if I wrote it because it would make you the dominant one for once!" Psyche retorted, throwing the pillow back at Hibiya.

"He WHAT?"

"Haha, Chibiya gets so mad~!" was Delic's reply as he lounged against the raven shamelessly.

"You think it's only in a story I get to top?" Hibiya demanded.

"You just don't seem very...dominant to me..." Psyche shrugged.

"Remember two weeks ago when you asked Delic why he couldn't go clubbing and he said it was because he had a back injury?"

"Yeah..."

"In actuality, I rode him so hard that it made it impossible for him to walk."

"REALLY?" Psyche clapped his hands together. "That's so cool! It's like my story helped you!"

"It happened before you even wrote the stupid thing!"

"Or _did _it~?"

"UGH!"

In the other room, Izaya sat laughing as he lounged in Shizuo's lap.

"See? I told you Orihara's could top!"

"I never said they couldn't, louse. Just don't expect to top any time soon." Shizuo huffed.

"I don't want to do all that work. I'd rather lie back and watch your muscles in action as you take care of me~."

"Good." Shizuo grinned as he kissed the smaller man.

"YOU CANNOT SEE THE FUTURE!" Hibiya's voice snarled from the other room.

"I CAN TOO! I TOTALLY KNEW YOU WERE ABOUT TO GET MAD!" Psyche yelled back.

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" a new voice shouted from down the hall. "SAKURAYA-SAMA IS TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"WHY IS EVERYONE SHOUTING?" Tsuki's voice entered as the blonde placed his coat on the rack and unwrapped his scarf.

"Long story..." Roppi sighed as he stood to welcome his lover.

"Oooh, if Tsuki's home that means-" Psyche yelped giddily, standing up as the door opened again and Tsugaru stepped inside.

"Tsu-chan! I knew you were coming home, because I can see the future!" Psyche smiled, running into the arms of his amused lover.

"HE GETS HOME THE SAME TIME EVERY DAY!" Hibiya yelled.

Delic laughed to himself as he lounged against his hostile lover.

_"Yup. This is the life."_

* * *

_ Sachi: Ahh, I love writing all the alternates. This is the first time I've ever written Shitsuo and Sakuraya though. I don't really care for them that much... I kind of think they're boring... BUT, I enjoyed them in this story!_

_ Izaya: Sachi~! I need another chapter fic!_

_ Sachi: I know! I'm trying, I'm trying!_

_ Hibiya: NO WAY! You're supposed to be working on 'When The Crown Falls' first!_

_ Sachi: YOU'RE ALL TRYING TO KILL ME!_

_[Hope you enjoyed, __erihan__. AND EVERYBODY ELSE! Review for love and virtual brownies!]_


End file.
